The Reason
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: The Venturi-MacDonald clan now live on a farm. what happens when Derek finds Casey unconcious in a shed during a blizzard? Full summary inside! Please review. No flames. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek-though I wish I could have D-man! **

**Full Summary: The Venturi-MacDonald family now live on a farm where they care for the animals that the previous owner had. George and Nora leave on a vacation and Derek regretuflly does the chores that his dad instills upon him. When he notices that there is a set of horse tracks, he decides to follow them-knowing that Casey loved them. He wanted to make sure she was safe, since it was below zero outside and they were caught in a blizzard. What happens when he does find Casey? Read and Review please!!!**

Derek watched as the snow fell. He watched as his dad and step-mom, Nora, left for their vacation. "Don't forget to finish all of the chores." George yelled lastly, before he drove off. Derek rolled his eyes, not caring about them. He'd hated that his dad had moved them out to the country-to a farm-where they had to take care of livestock.

"Lizzie, you and Edwin clean the house and get Marti ready for bed." he mumbled slipping his boots and coat on. "I'll be back later. After I take care of the damned horses and cows." he walked out of the house, following the rope that they'd tied to the barn-so none of them got lost in a blizzard, but stopped when he saw horse tracks leading into the woods. "Casey." he cursed, grabbing a lanturn and a blanket. He put the blanket around his shoulders, to keep warm, then followed the tracks.

He stopped once he reached the outskirts of the forest, trying to see past the blowing snow. He heard howling and knew that the wolves were coming out to try and eat whatever they could before the deer and other animals burrowed in their shelters. Either that or a dead _thing_ was attracting them. He walked until the howling became louder. That was when he noticed that shoe prints were beside the horse tracks-meaning that Casey was with the horse. Derek continued walking until he heard a faint moaning coming from a small garden shed, that hadn't been in use for years.

**A/N: So what do you think? Yes, I made this short for a reason. It's the first chapter and I wanted to reel you in with this cliff note. Lol. So, please review, and I'm looking for a beta so the first one to PM me or Review me asking to be the beta, gets the job!!  
--Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek-though I wish I could have D-man! **

Derek rushed into the shed as the sound became louder. He nearly tripped on a snow pile, that turned out to be Casey's favorite horse, Star. There were bite marks on it and chunks of the limbs were missing. He became alert and hurried into the shed. "Casey?" he whispered, his breath causing clouds of condensation to form.

He heard a painful moaning coming from the back of the shed, where a large pile of wood and tools were clumped. "D-Derek?" he heard from the bottom of the pile. "It's c-cold." she whispered. He could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"Hang on Case. I've got to move these." he began pulling armfuls of tools off of her. Ten minutes after he found her, she was free from the pile. "What happened?" h asked, putting the blanket, that he brought with him, around Casey.

"They were all aroundl. . . killed. . . killed Star." after a pause she continued, "I c-couldn't get away. Only place to rest. . . so. . . so tired." she slumped her head on Derek's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Casey, don't fall asleep." Derek yelled, shaking her. She groaned and murmered, but didn't wake up. "Gotta keep her warm." he whispered to himself. He looked around for anything that could keep her warm. When he didn't find anything, he pulled her close to his body and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "C'mon Case. Wake up." he muttered into her ear.

"It's so warm th-though." she stuttered in reply, moving out of the blanket. "It's as h-hot as summer out here." she ran out of the shed, into the blizzard.

"Casey! Get back here!" Derek yelled, running after her. She was farther away that he had imagined. When he finally caught up to her, she was slumped beside a tree, on the ground. "Are you crazy?" he asked, pulling her up. When she didn't reply he checked to see if she was breathing, and only found a weak gasp coming from her mouth. "Stay with me Casey. Don't leave me." he picked her up, into both of his arms, and carried her back to the shed. He stood her up, once they were inside, and felt around in his pockets. He found a few items including a small lighter, a razor blade, and a pair of Marti's gloves. He put the latter two away and looked around for as much spare wood as possible. He sat Casey down as he began building a small fire. It almost instantly heated the small shed. Then he used the extra wood, some nails, and a hammer to patch the door and the holes in the walls. After that, he had a lot of wood left.

He cleared it all away from the edges and piled it against the door, to keep it from opening. As he did that, he found a work table, which he moved Casey to, so she wouldn't freeze. He moved it so that it was near the fire and wrapped the blanket around her.

He kept the fire going by adding bits of wood whenever it became low. He nearly fell asleep twice, but woke when he heard howling. He knew that if the blizzard didnt' end soon, he would have to go out in it to find some sort of food-and he was dreading it.

* * *

Hours after he had made the bed for Casey, she woke up. She was disoriented at first, then screamed when she saw where she was. Derek looked up and barely noticed what was happening. He was too tired to really care. But when she put the blanket around him, he woke up and found that she wasn't as bad as she had been when their parents first got married. "Derek. . ." she started, before stopping. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly attracted to him. She could see a glint in his eyes that told her that he was feeling something too.

She pushed him on his back and straddled him, bending down to kiss him. She could feel him resisting, at first, but then relax and begin kissing her back. He moved them away from the fire, so they wouldn't get burned, but could still feel the blaze. The kisses, that began as simple, little, pecks deepened into passionate, long kisses. She lifted his shirt off of him and kissed his chest, developed by working out and hockey practice.

Derek pulled her shirt off and was shocked to find that she only wore a tank top under it. He lifted that off as well and brushed her stomach with his finger tips, then brushed them up to her chest. She moaned as he thrust up. She could feel his arousal through her pants. Derek flipped them over and noticed that she shivered once she it the floor. He lifted her up and sat her on the work table. Then he put the blanket on the ground and laid her on it. He pulled her pants and thong off and threw them to the pile that their shirts had started. Casey took his belt off, then slipped Derek's pants off with her feet, rubbing her toes against his erection. Derek didn't waste any time with foreplay. He plunged inside her, trying to satisfy the natural need that he felt. He let her adjust to his size before moving.

* * *

When they were spent, they laid together for hours. Their breaths grew steadier as time passed. Soon, the wind died down and they couldn't hear anything but peaceful silence. "Casey. . . " Derek started, before stopping himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Derek, we have to talk about this. . . about us." she whispered, sitting up. She pulled her shirt on, then her pants. And Derek put his clothes on as well. "Mom and George aren't going to be happy if we tell them."

"What are you saying?" he asked, thinking about what she could possibly mean.

"Do you think that this should have happened? I mean, honestly. Our blood was barely getting to our brains so our judgement was off. Nobody would understand if they knew." she reasoned, looking away from him. She stood and moved the little bit of wood, that was piled against the door, away so she could look outside.

"Casey. . . I don't think it was a mistake, if that's what you're saying." Derek replied, but she didn't hear it.

"I think we should just forget about it. It's not like we could date or anything." she whispered. "Anyway, it looks like it's clear enough to walk home." she stepped out of the door, not waiting for Derek to follow.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. It is a lemon, though. I'll post the next as soon as I can.**


End file.
